Jurassic Park Film Transcript
This is the of . It is based on the Jurassic Park Film Script by David Koepp (based upon the novel by Michael Crichton and on adaption by Michael Crichton and Malia Scotch Marmo). Incident at Isla Nublar [ Scene begins with a group of crewman standing at a jungle entrance. Camera zooms to Robert Muldoon armed with a shotgun. A crane brings forth a large metal container, which drives forward. An impressive-looking paddock enters viewed. People are shouting orders as the metal container comes forward. ] Worker 1: Everybody, heads up! Heads up! Keep it clear! Keep it clear! [ Caption reads: '''ISLA NUBLAR', 120 Miles West of Costa Rica ]'' [ POV of a strange creature purring and studies outside the cage ] Robert Muldoon: Okay, pushing team move in there. [ Workers shouting orders in Spanish, loading team approaches the cage] Robert Muldoon: I want tasers on full charge! [ Loading team grab the cage, a terrifying shriek frightens them away, the cage shakes for a bit] '''Robert Muldoon:' Step back in. And push! [ Workers push the cage into the paddock entrance, until an electronic beep buzzes. ] Robert Muldoon: We're locked. Loading team, step away. Gatekeeper. [ Jophery climbs on top of the cage, the creature looks up and snarls ] Robert Muldoon: Jophery, raise the gate! [ Jophery begins to raise the gate. The creature suddenly shrieks and rams the back of the cage, shoving the metal container backward and knocking Jophery to the ground. It begins pulling him into the cage. Muldoon grabs hold of him. ] Robert Muldoon: Block the opening! Don't let her get out! Worker 2: Help him. Robert Muldoon: Work her back! [ The workers begin tasering the creature, which looks Muldoon in the eye. ] '''Robert Muldoon:' Shoot her! Shooot heeer! [ Jophery groans, and the creature pulls him through Muldoon's grip. Gunfire is heard as the scene transits. ] The Encased Mosquito (The scene begins with anxious lawyer Donald Gennaro balancing his weight on a raft, being pulled onto land, he is very out of place here. The screen caption reads: Mano de Dios Amber Mine, Dominican Republic) Juanito: (speaks spanish) Donald Gennaro: Hola, Juanito! Juanito: Hola, bienvenido. Gennaro: What's this I hear at the airport? Hammond's not even here? Juanito: He sends his apologies. Gennaro: We are facing a 20 million dollar lawsuit by the family of that worker, and you're telling me Hammond can't even be bothered to see me? Juanito: He had to leave early. He wants to be with his daughter, she's getting a divorce. Gennaro: Well I understand that. But we've been advised to deal with the situation now. The insurance company-- ( Gennaro slips, and Juanito helps him up.) Juanito: You okay? Gennaro: The underwriters feel the accident has raised some very serious safety questions about the park. That makes the investors very very anxious. I had to promise to conduct a very thorough, on site inspection. (Juanito pauses, as a donkey brays in the distance) Juanito: Hammond hates inspections. They slow everything down. Gennaro: Juanito, they'll pull the funding. That'll slow him down even more. Miner: (calling out to Juanito, Juanito speaks Spanish back ) (Gennaro follows into the mine, then bangs his head on a low setting wooden beam.) Juanito: Watch your head! Gennaro: (Slightly dazed) If two experts... sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I've already got Ian Malcolm, but they think he's too trendy. They want Alan Grant. (Juanito gestures for the amber as it gets polished.) Juanito: Grant? Haha, you'll never get him out of Montana! (Speaks Spanish, praising the amber specimen) Gennaro: And why not? (Juanito calls out to the workers to come.) Gennaro: Why not? Juanito: (while examining the amber) Because Grant's like me... he's a digger. (chuckles) (speaks Spanish. The camera zooms to a mosquito trapped in the amber.) The Badlands (Camera cuts to a velociraptor toe claw being brushed off. Then reveals that a whole skeleton is being excavated. Caption reads: '''Badlands- near Snakewater, Montana')'' Man: Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again. Alan Grant: I hate computers. Ellie Sattler: The feeling's mutual! ( A lead bullet gets loaded into a machine that blasts the bullet into the ground) Man: You'll get a reading out of that. Woman: Did it work? Ellie Sattler: How long does it usually take? Man: Should bring immediate return. Shoot the radar into the ground, and the bone bounces the image- (clicks a knob) - back. Bounces it back... (Computer reveals a velociraptor skeleton) Man This new program's incredible. A few more years development and we won't even have to dig anymore. Alan Grant: Where's the fun in that? Man: It's a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer. Ellie Sattler: Look. Post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Velociraptor? Alan Grant: Yes. Good shape, too. It's five... six feet high. I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the extraordinary-- (Grant touches the screen, and it flickers) Man: What'd you do? Ellie Sattler: (with humor) He touched it! (Grant touches the top hood of the computer experimentally. It flickers again) Dr. Grant's not machine compatible! Alan Grant: (muttering) Hell, they've got it in for me. (Normal voice) And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrists. No wonder these guys learned how to fly. (People laugh) Alan Grant: No, seriously! Alright, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bones. Turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacks and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word "Raptor" means, bird of prey-- Boy: That doesn't look very scary. Man: That kid's a pistol... Boy:' More like a six-foot turkey. (People laugh again) Alan Grant: A turkey, huh? (grins) Ellie Sattler: Oh, no. Here we go... Alan Grant: Okay. Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period. You get your first look at this "six foot turkey" as you enter a clearing. He moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head -- and you keep still 'cause you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement, like a T-Rex, he'll lose you if you don't move -- but no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes not from the front, but from the side, (imitates air swishing) from the other two raptors, you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter. He used coordinated attack patterns, and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this (pulls out the raptor claw he found, the boy's eyes grow large with shock) Six-inch, retractable claw. Like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say, no, no. He slashes at you here! (Pretends to slash the boy's mid-torso) or here. (Pretends to slash the boy's groin. ) Ellie Sattler: (disapprovingly) Oh, Alan... Alan Grant: Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive, when they start to eat you. So ya know, try to show a little respect. Boy: Okay. (Turns to the crowd, glassy eyed) Introducing John Hammond (Grant and Sattler are walking together up a hill.) Ellie Sattler: Hey, Alan, if you wanted to scare the kid, you could've pulled a gun on him, you know. Alan Grant: Yeah, I know. Kids. You wanna have one of those? Ellie Sattler: I don't want that kid. But a breed of child, Dr. Grant, could be intriguing! I mean, what's so wrong with kids? Alan Grant: Ah, Ellie, look. They're noisy, they're messy, they're expensive. Ellie Sattler: Cheap, cheap. Alan Grant: They smell. Ellie Sattler: (Gasps) They do not smell! Alan Grant: Some of them smell! Ellie Sattler: Oh, give me a break! Alan Grant: Babies smell! (A helicopter descends, blowing dust over the site.) Ellie Sattler: Cover the site! Alan Grant: Cover up the dig! Ellie Sattler: Tell them to shut down! Shut down! Alan Grant: Cut the machine!! People: Cover it all up! Pull it over! (They pull jackets over the skeleton) Alan Grant: (at the pilot, yelling over the noise) JUST CUT IT WILL YA? CUT IT OUT! SHUT-IT-DOWN! (Pilot points) WHAT? (Grant runs towards a trailer, punching away a pair of jeans. He goes in to see someone rummaging through the mini- fridge.) Alan Grant- What the hell do you think you're doing in here? (Hammond jumps up, with a bottle of champagne in one hand. He pops the cork like at a celebration, a slightly guilty look on his face. Grant ducks to avoid the cork.) Alan Grant: Hey! We were saving that! John Hammond: For today, I guarantee it! Alan Grant: Who in God's name do you think you are? John Hammond: John Hammond, and I'm delighted to meet you finally in person, Dr. Grant! (Hammond shakes Grant's finger, and blows a cloud of sand and dirt off.) John Hammond: So I can see, my fifty thousand a year has been well spent! Alan Grant: (shocked, under his breath) Hammond.... Hammond... Ellie Sattler: Okay, who's the jerk? Alan Grant: Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Doctor... Ellie Sattler: Sattler... Alan Grant: Sattler. Uh, Ellie, this is Mr. Hammond. John Hammond: (chuckles) Sorry about my dramatic entrance, Dr. Sattler, we're in a bit of a hurry. Ellie Sattler: (inhales sharply) Did I say "jerk"? John Hammond: We should have a drink! We don't want it to get warm, come along, sit down! Sit down! I'll just get a glass or two it's a -- No, no, no, no! I can manage it, I know my way around the kitchen. Now, I'll get right to the point. Ahm, I like you. Both of you. I can tell instantly about people, it's a gift! I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government, and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve. Really spectacular, spared no expense! Makes the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo- (they all laugh)- and there's no doubt, our attractions will drive kids out of their minds. Alan Grant: And what are those? Ellie Sattler (jokingly): Small versions of adults, honey. (Grant shoots her an unimpressed look.) John Hammond: And not just kids, everyone. We're going to open next year, that Is if the lawyers don't kill me first! I don't care for lawyers, do you? Alan Grant: We uh... Alan & Ellie: -- Don't really know any. John Hammond: Well I do, I'm afraid. There's a particular pebble in my shoe, represents my investors. Says they insist on outside opinions. Ellie Sattler: What kind of opinions? John Hammond: Well your kind, not to put too fine a point on it. I mean, let's face it, in your particular fields, you're the top minds -- and if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, well give it your endorsement, maybe pan a wee testimony, I could get back on schedule, ah, schedule! Ellie Sattler: Why would they care what we think? Alan Grant: What kind of park is this? John Hammond: It's right up your alley. I tell you what, why don't you come down, just the pair of you for the weekend? I'd love to have the opinion of a paleobotanist as well! I've got a jet standing by at Choteau. Alan Grant: I'm sorry, this isn't possible. We just dug up a new skeleton... John Hammond: I could compensate you by fully funding your dig. Alan Grant: And this is a very unusual time-- Ellie Sattler: The timing is-- John Hammond: ...for a further three years. (Grant and Sattler are taken aback by this offer.) Ellie Sattler: Where's the plane? (Grant and Sattler hug each other giddily.) Subterfuge (The scene changes to a restaurant in San Jose, Costa Rica. Dennis Nedry is seated at a table. Lewis Dodgson gets out of a taxi, wearing a Panama hat and sunglasses, trying his best to look like a tourist. Nedry, seeing this, laughs and waves him over.) Dennis Nedry: Yo -- Dodgson! (waving him over) Lewis Dodgson: (sits at the table) You shouldn't use my name. Dennis Nedry: (calling out) Dodgson! Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here! (at the lack of response) See? Nobody cares. Nice hat. What are you trying to look like, a secret agent? Lewis Dodgson: (puts a briefcase on the table, getting down to business) 750. On delivery, $50,000 more for each viable embryo. That's $1.5 million if you get all fifteen species off the island. Dennis Nedry: Oh, I'll get 'em all. Lewis Dodgson: Remember-- viable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive. Dennis Nedry: How am I supposed to transport them? (Dodgson puts a can of shaving cream on the table.) Lewis Dodgson: The bottom screws open. Dennis Nedry: That's great! Oh my god. Lewis Dodgson: It's cooled and compartmentalized inside. Dennis Nedry: You guys -- That's great! Lewis Dodgson: Customs can even check it if they want to! Dennis Nedry: Let me see! Lewis Dodgson: (smiling) Go on. (Nedry sprays shaving cream from the can onto his hand and grins, impressed.) Lewis Dodgson: There's enough coolant for thirty-six hours, the em-- Dennis Nedry: Ohohoho -- No menthol? Lewis Dodgson: -- The embryos have to be back here in San Jose by then. Dennis Nedry: That's up to your guy on the boat. Seven o'clock tomorrow night on the east dock. Make sure he gets it right. Lewis Dodgson: How are you planning to beat security? Dennis Nedry: Oh, I've got an eighteen-minute window. Eighteen minutes and your company catches up on ten years of research. Waiter: Gracias, señor. (A waiter puts the check for Nedry's meal on the table. Nedry looks at it, then at Dodgson.) Dennis Nedry: Don't get cheap on me, Dodgson. (Dodgson awkwardly picks up the check and pulls out his wallet.) Dennis Nedry: That was Hammond's mistake. Isla Nublar cheery tune plays as an [[InGen] helicopter is seen flying to the island. Hammond, Gennaro, Sattler, and Grant sit in the back, with a new arrival: Ian Malcolm, a seemingly laid-back mathematician/ chaotician.] Ian Malcolm: So you two, um, uh dig up- dig up dinosaurs? Ellie Sattler: (chuckles) Well... Alan Grant: We try to. laughs heartedly, grinning and chewing a piece of gum John Hammond: You'll have to get used to Dr. Malcolm. He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician. Ian Malcolm: Chaotician! Chaotician, actually. John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what I had to say about his little science project. John Hammond: Codswallup Ian, you've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns -- Ian Malcolm: Oh, ho, John, John, because of the behavioural system in phase space? John Hammond: A load if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching -- grabs Hammond's knee, surprising him, he slaps Malcolm's hand away Don't, dont! I do wish you wouldn't do that. Ian Malcolm: Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, You've heard of chaos theory? Ellie Sattler: No. Ian Malcolm: No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractors? Dr. Sattler, I-I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction. turns away, smiling John Hammond: Hm! Gennaro I bring the scientists, you bring a rock star. Donald Gennaro: Uh... John Hammond: There it is! music becomes lively, adventurous. shows the helicopter flying towards the subtropical island. helicopter begins landing John Hammond: Bad wind sheers. We have to drop pretty fast, so hold on. Cause it can get just a little bumpy -- (the helicopter jolts up and down for a minute) Yahoo! (laughs) passengers buckle up. Gennaro with shaky fingers, Malcolm smooth and quickly, Grant ends up grabbing two "female" pieces, which aren't meant to click together. John Hammond: Dr. Grant, you need that piece over here, and that piece... look, we will have landed by the time you get it right! Come along! just settles for tying the two pieces together as a makeshift seat belt. He gives Sattler a smirk, then braces himself for the landing. Malcolm grins, still chewing gum. The helicopter continues to descend, soon coming to a stop on the helipad waiting below. John Hammond is the first to exit the helicopter, smiling proudly at his creation. As the others disembark, two jeeps pull up, waiting to take them to their destination. Soon enough, they're all in the jeeps and driving off as the helicopter flies back into the sky. It's A Dinosaur! the rear jeep, Gennaro and Hammond are talking. Donald Gennaro: So, the fifty miles of perimeter fence are in place? John Hammond: And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Donald, dear boy, relax. Try and enjoy yourself. Donald Gennaro: Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion. This is a serious investigation into the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. In forty-eight hours, if they're not convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down, John. John Hammond: In forty-eight hours, I'll be accepting your apology. jeeps drive further. Hammond is giddy with anticipation at this point. John Hammond: All right, slow down. Slow. Stop, stop, stop, stop! jeeps come to a stop. Ellie is holding a large plant leaf, examining it closely. Ellie Sattler: This shouldn't be here. attention turns to the side of the jeep. He suddenly looks shocked, as if he can't believe what he's seeing. He stands up to get a better look, removing his sunglasses. Ellie Sattler (still focused on the leaf): Alan, this species of veriforman has been extinct since the Cretaceous period. I mean this thing-- reaches down, turning Sattler's head in the direction he's facing. Ellie Sattler: What-- goes stone silent in shock, standing up and removing her sunglasses just like Grant. The camera angle pans, and we can finally see what they're staring at. It's a massive [[Brachiosaurus], towering over the trees. Grant and Sattler jump out of the jeep and get closer.] Ellie Sattler: Look at that... Alan Grant: It's... it's a dinosaur! Ellie Sattler: Uh-huh! walks up to them, past the jeep that Malcolm's still in, chuckling to himself. Malcolm himself is awestruck. Ian Malcolm: You did it. You crazy son-of-a-bitch, you did it. and Sattler are still looking at the Brachiosaur in amazement. Alan Grant: We could tear up the book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply. They're totally wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature. Ellie Sattler: This thing doesn't live in a swamp. Alan Grant: This thing's got a... twenty-five? Twenty-seven-foot neck? John Hammond: Brachiosaur? Thirty. Alan Grant: Thirty feet. brachiosaur rises up on its rear legs, taking a bite of some leaves from the top of a tree. It then drops back down, shaking the ground around it. Gennaro is watching this, his previous doubts having given way to rapture. Donald Gennaro: We're gonna make a fortune with this place. Alan Grant: How fast are they? John Hammond: Well, we've clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour. Ellie Sattler: T-- T-Rex? John Hammond: Mm-hmm. Ellie Sattler: You said you've got a T-Rex? John Hammond: Uh-huh! Alan Grant: Say again? John Hammond: Oh, we have a T-Rex! is completely overwhelmed and kneels over Ellie Sattler: Put your, put your head between your knees and breathe. John Hammond: (chuckles) Dr. Grant. My dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic Park. and Sattler can see a herd of Brachiosaur in the distance now, along with a group of [[Parasaurolophus], drinking from the lake.] Alan Grant: They're moving in herds, they do move in herds. (to Hammond) How did you do this? John Hammond: I'll show you. The Visitor's Center two jeeps pull up to the Visitor's Center. It has the appearance of being the nerve center of the park, but it's still a work in progress. There's a big hole in the wall, covered by a tarp. Fellow workers open the large font doors with a smile. Hammond leads his guests inside, greeting everyone. John Hammond: G'day, g'day, g'day. Now, the most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies -- and I'm not talking just about rides, you know, everybody has rides. But we've made living biological attractions so astounding, that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet. Ellie Sattler: So what are you thinking? Alan Grant: That we're out of a job. Ian Malcolm: Don't you mean "extinct"? leads them onwards to a room that appears to be a movie theater. Several seats with protective bars like roller coaster chairs sit in front of a screen. John Hammond: Why don't you all sit down? Uh, Donald, sit down, sit down. they take seats, Hammond walks up to the screen, where another Hammond (Screen Hammond) "walks up" to meet him. John Hammond: Here, Here he comes. Well, here I come, yes. Screen Hammond: Hello, Hello (chuckles). John Hammond: Say hello, say hello! others weakly reply with hellos, Malcolm waving half-heartedly. Screen Hammond: Hello, John! John Hammond: Oh, yes. I've got lines. Screen Hammond: Well, fine, fine, I guess. But, uh, how did I get here? John Hammond: "Uh, well, let me show you. First, I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood." Screen Hammond: Right. Hammond extends his finger, and Hammond mimes poking it. Screen Hammond: Ooh! John, that hurt! John Hammond- "Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning!" Hammond speaks, a second John appears on the screen, followed by a third, and then more, all greeting each other. Alan Grant: Cloned from what? Loy extraction hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand. Ian Malcolm: Not without massive sequence gaps. Ellie Sattler: Paleo-DNA, from what source? Where do you get a hundred million-year-old dinosaur blood? Donald Gennaro: Shhh! the screen, an animated swirl appears from S. Hammond's finger. A cartoon DNA strand pops up over the shoulder of Hammond opposite the way he's facing, and taps his shoulder, zipping to the other side. Screen Hammond: What? What? the DNA Strand Oh! Mr. DNA! Where did you come from? Mr. DNA: From your blood! Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life. A DNA strand, like me, is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look. A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes just like today -- And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs. Sometimes after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would get hard, and become fossilized just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap, which we call "amber," waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside! Until Jurassic Park scientists came along, using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and, bingo: Dino DNA! A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes. DNA is now standing in front of a screen with data flying everywhere. Mr. DNA: If we looked at screens like these, once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old-- (Mr. DNA is suddenly dragged offscreen when he's caught by one of the flying data chunks. He soon reappears back on screen and continues talking) -- it's full of holes. Now, that's where our geneticists take over. Thinking machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes, and virtual reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. We usde the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the... cold... and complete the... code! Phew! And now we can make a baby dinosaur. John Hammond: This score is only temporary. It all has very dramatic music, of course. "Rum pum pum." A little march or something that hasn't been written yet and then, of course, (Hammond clicks a button on a remote) the tour moves on... safety bars click into place, and the seats begin to move, carrying them past glass windows, through which they can see scientists hard at work. Mr. DNA (over PA): Well, looky here! Those hard-working cowpokes you see behind the glass-- Donald Gennaro: This is overwhelming, John. Are these characters auto-erotica? John Hammond: No, we have no animatronics here. These people are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park. Mr. DNA (over PA): --in unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs. And it's no-- Alan Grant: Wait a minute. How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis? Ellie Sattler: Can't we see the unfertilized eggs? John Hammond: Shortly, shortly. Mr. DNA (over PA): Now a whole team of genetic engineers goes to work on-- Alan Grant: Can't you stop these things? John Hammond: I'm sorry. It's kind of a ride. looks over at Grant and puts his hands on the bars, Sattler joins in.] Alan Grant: One, two, three. Ellie, and Malcolm work together and push up safety bars, getting out of their seats and walking off. Hammond scoffs at their behaviour and lifts up the bars, walking after them. Donald Gennaro: Uh, you can't do that. Can they do that? "Life Finds A Way" The group makes their way into the genetics lab. All around them, scientists are hard at work doing what needs to be done to bring dinosaurs back into existence. Ray Arnold (over the PA system): A reminder; The boat for the mainland will be leaving at nineteen hundred hours. All personnel be at the dock no later than eighteen forty-five. No exceptions. walks up to the head geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu. John Hammond: G'day, Henry. Henry Wu: Good day, sir. Ellie Sattler: It's turning the eggs. sees that one of the eggs is shaking violently, like it's about to hatch Henry Wu: Oh, perfect timing. I was hoping they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat. John Hammond: Henry, Henry! Why didn't you tell me? I insist on being here when they're born. positions himself in front of the shaking egg John Hammond: Come on. Come on, little one. egg beings to crack as the dinosaur inside pushes its way out. John Hammond: Very good. Push. Ellie Sattler: Oh god... John Hammond: Push. Come on. Come on. Come on, then. dinosaur pushes its way out of the shell, its small head coming into view. John Hammond: There you are. There. They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with. Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every creature on this island. Ian Malcolm: Well, surely not the ones that have bred in the wild. Henry Wu: Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park. Ian Malcolm: Uh, and how do you know they can't breed? Henry Wu: Well that's because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We've engineered them that way. John Hammond: helping the baby dinosaur free from the shell There you are. Ellie Sattler: Oh my god. Look at that. Alan Grant: picks up the baby dinosaur Blood temperature seems like about high eighties, maybe. John Hammond- Wu? Henry Wu: checks Ninety-one. picks up the eggshell, only for it to be snatched away by the robotic arm Ellie Sattler: Homeothermic? It holds that temperature? Henry Wu: Yep. Ian Malcolm: But, uh, again, how do you know they're all female? Did someone go out into the park and, ah, lift up all the dinosaur's skirts? Henry Wu: We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They just require an extra hormone given at the right developmental stage to make them male. We simply deny them that. Ellie Sattler: "Deny them that?" Ian Malcolm: John, the kind of control you're attempting here is, uh, it's not possible. If there's one thing that the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Expands to new places and crashes through barriers. Painfully, perhaps even dangerously. But... uh well, there it is. John Hammond: "There it is." Henry Wu: You're implying that a group composed entirely of females will... breed? Ian Malcolm: No, I'm simply saying that life... uh, finds a way. is now taking another look at the baby dinosaur. He has a suspicion about what it is, now, and it's a troubling one. Alan Grant: What species is this? Henry Wu: It's a velociraptor. Alan Grant: You bred raptors? nods slowly. Grant looks down at the baby raptor. The small little dinosaur in his hand will one day grow up to be an incredible killer. Feeding Time terrible raptor shriek comes from the raptor pen, which is the same one from the opening scene. John Hammond: Dr. Grant! others follow Grant up to the staff viewing area, a long walkway wrapping around the concrete structure. John Hammond: As I was saying, we've laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park, our gourmet chef Alejandro-- Alan Grant: What're they doing? cow is lowered into the pen, lowing with fright John Hammond: Oh, feeding them. Alejandro is preparing a delightful menu for us: Chilean sea bass, I believe. Shall we? group watches as the cow gives out a loud low of fright, and soon, snarling noises take over, followed by horrible noises and the cow squealing in pain and terror. The trees in the pen shake violently. The scientists watch with interest, or, in Ellie's case, disgust. Robert Muldoon: They should all be destroyed. Hammond: (laughs) Robert, Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. A bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone. Alan Grant: What's their metabolism, whats their growth rate? Robert Muldoon- They're lethal at eight months. And I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move... Alan Grant: Fast for a biped? Robert Muldoon: Cheetah speed. 'bout fifty or sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open -- and they're astonishing jumpers. John Hammond: Yes, yes, yes, that's why we're taking extreme precautions. Ellie The ah, viewing area under here-- Alan Grant: Do they show intelligence? Robert Muldoon: They're extremely intelligent. Even problem-solving intelligent. Especially The Big One. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came. Ellie Sattler: But the fences are electrified though, right? Robert Muldoon: That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember... crane moves, lifting the harness that held the cow back up. The harness is destroyed, covered with blood, and there's nothing left of the cow. John Hammond: Yes, well, who's hungry? "What's So Great About Discovery?" is now eating in a restaurant. Around them, videos are being shown, displaying future plans for Jurassic Park. Hammond's voice can be heard speaking over them. Hammond (Recording): More adventurous guests, of course, can opt for our jungle river cruise, or for a close up look at our majestic-- John Hammond: None of these attractions are ready yet, of course, but the park will open with the basic tour that you're about to take, and then other rides will come online six to twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense. Donald Gennaro: And we can charge anything we want. Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day, and people will pay it. And then there's the merchandising which I personally-- John Hammond: Donald, Donald. This park was not built to cater only for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals. Donald Gennaro: Sure. They will. I mean, we'll have a coupon day or something. Ian Malcolm: Gee, the lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here, uh, staggers me. Donald Gennaro: Thank you Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little bit different than both you and I have feared. Ian Malcolm: Yeah, I know. They're uh, a lot worse. Donald Gennaro: Now, wait a second now. We haven't even seen the park yet. There's no reason-- John Hammond: Donald, Donald, let him talk. There's no reason -- I want to hear every viewpoint. I really do. Ian Malcolm: Yeah, uh, don't you see the danger, John, uh, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force this planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun. Donald Gennaro: It's hardly appropriate to start hurling accusations-- Ian Malcolm: If I may, if I may. Uh, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're, that you're using here. It didn't require any discipline to attain it. You know, you read what others had done, and you, and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility... for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses, uh, to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew it, you had, you've patented it, and packaged it, and slapped it on a plastic lunch box, and now (bangs the table) you're selling it, you wanna sell it, well. John Hammond: I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things which nobody has ever done before. Ian Malcolm: Yeah, yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied over whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should. John Hammond: Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction. Ian Malcolm: No, -- John Hammond: No, no! If I was to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say. Ian Malcolm: No, no, listen, this isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation or, uh, the building of a dam. Dinosaurs, uh, had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction. John Hammond: I simply don't understand this kind of Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist! I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery and not act? Ian Malcolm: Oh, what's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, I call the rape of the natural world. Ellie Sattler: Well, the question is, how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how could you ever assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good. But these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in and they will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary. John Hammond: Dr. Grant, if there's one person here, who can appreciate what I'm trying to do... Alan Grant: The world has just changed so radically, and we're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions but look; dinosaurs and man, two species separated by sixty-five million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea, what to expect? John Hammond: I don't believe it! I don't believe it! You're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters, and the only one I've got on my side is the blood-sucking lawyer! Donald Gennaro (offended): Thank you. of the waiters whispers to Hammond. John Hammond: Well. They're here. The Tour Begins group is seen walking down the staircase in the front lobby of the visitor center. John Hammond: You four will have a spot of the company out in the park, get to spend a little time with our target audience! Lex and Tim Murphy: Grandpa! John Hammond: Kids! (They both hug him excitedly, knocking him back) Oh wait! Careful with the old man! Lex Murphy: We missed you! Two modified Ford Explorers leap up out of an underground garage beneath the visitor's center. They move quietly, with a faint electronic HUM, and straddle a partially buried metal rail is the middle of the road. They pull to a stop where the group is gathered. Ellie is off to the side with ALEXIS, introducing herself warmly. HAMMOND is with MALCOLM, GRANT, and GENNARO. HAMMOND Have a heart gentlemen. Their parents are getting a divorce and they need the diversion. GENNARO Hey! Where are the brakes? HAMMOND Brakes? No. No brakes. They're electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line! LEX It's interactive CD-ROM. Look, see - - you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want. HAMMOND Spared no expense. Have fun. I'll be watching you from the control (or) back in control. (to Ellie) Come along, my dear. You'll ride in the second car, I can promise you you'll have a real wonderful time. ELLIE Oh thank you so much. So you'll see you later then. Hammond turns and head back towards the Visitor's Center. MALCOLM (too eagerly; to Grant) I'll ride with Dr. Sattler. (or) I'm going to ride with Dr. Sattler. He turns and walks over to Ellie. Grant frowns, not liking this one bit. He moves to follow, but TIM cuts him off, and stares up at him, wide-eyed TIM I read your book. GRANT Oh, yeah - - great. Grant heads for the rear car. Tim follows. TIM You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that's where all the dinosaurs went? Grant opens the door of the rear car and climbs in. Tim follows. GRANT Well, uh, a few species - - may have evolved, uh - - along those lines - - yeah. A mechanical voice intones from inside: VOICE "Two to four passengers to a car, please. Children under ten must be accompanied by an adult." Tim is right behind Grant, so Grant keeps moving, across the back seat of the car and out the other door. But Tim follows. TIM Because they sure don't look like birds to me. I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one hundred mile crater someplace down in Mexico - - GRANT Listen, ahh - - TIM Tim. GRANT Tim. Which car were you planning on - - TIM Whichever one you are. Grant goes to the front car again, opens the rear door, and holds it for Tim, who climbs in the back seat, rattling on and on. TIM Then I head about this thing in OMNI? About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust? And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather? Then my teacher told me about this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases. SLAM! Grant closes the car door on Tim. He turns and head for the rear vehicle - - - - and bumps right into Lex. LEX (points at Ellie) She said I should ride with you because it would be good for you. Grant looks over at Ellie, annoyed. GRANT She's a deeply neurotic woman. CUT TO: 32 INT CONTROL ROOM DAY The Jurassic Park control room looks like a mission control for a space launch, with several computer terminals and dozens of video screens that display images of various dinosaurs, taken from all over the park. There's a large glass map of the island at the front of the room that is lit up like a Christmas tree with various colored lights, each one with a number and identification code next to it. But the place is unfinished, with unattached cables, construction materials, and ladders scattered about. The mood among the half dozen TECHNICIANS present is chaotic as they rush around with last-minute adjustments. MULDOON whisks in through the double doors. HAMMOND is right behind him. They go straight to the main console, where RAY ARNOLD fortyish, a chronic worrier and chain-smoker, is seated. MULDOON National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about seventy-five miles west of us. Hammond sighs and looks over Arnold's shoulder. HAMMOND Why didn't I build in Orlando? MULDOON I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it'll swing south like the last one. HAMMOND (a deep breath) Ray, start the tour program. He punches a button on the console. ARNOLD (cont'd) (not exactly comforting) Hold onto your butts. CUT TO: 33 EXT VISITOR'S CENTER DAY With a loud CHUNK, the Explorers start forward along the electrical pathway. GENNARO, TIM, and LEX are in the front vehicle; GRANT, ELLIE, and MALCOLM in the rear. 33A EXT MAIN GATES DAY They pass through two enormous, primitive gates, torches blazing on either side. 34 EXT JURASSIC PARK DAY IN THE REAR CAR, the Explorer's speakers BLARE with fanfare of trumpets, and the interior video screen flashes "Welcome to Jurassic Park." A familiar VOICE comes over the speaker: VOICE (O.S.) Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world - - VOICE (cont'd) creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time. INT CONTROL ROOM HAMMOND watches the monitor. His grandchildren are enjoying themselves. HAMMOND By the way, that's James Earl Jones (or) Richard Kiley. We spared no expense! IN THE PARK, the fences are retaining walls are covered with greenery and growth, to heighten the illusion of moving through a jungle. IN THE FRONT CAR GENNARO The accident took place in a restricted area. It would not have been available to the public access. So how can the safety of the public be called into question? The cars come to the top of a low rise, where a break in the foliage gives them a view down a sloping field that is broken by a river. The tour voice continues. VOICE (O.S.) To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus. IN THE FRONT CAR, Tim and Lex practically SLAM up against the windows, to get a look. GENNARO (keeps talking) The safety. That's the problem I had to answer. LEX Shhh. TIM I can't see. GENNARO What are we looking for? TIM Dilophosaurus. IN THE REAR CAR Grant looks at his map. Ellie, hearing the voice, reacts. ELLIE Oh, shit. GRANT Dilophosaurus. Grant, Malcolm, and Ellie press against the windows. DOWN NEAR THE RIVER BANK there are a lot of beautiful plants, but no sign of a herd of anything. The tour voice continues anyway. VOICE (O.S.) One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park. Corny SCARY MUSIC plays over the speaker. IN THE FRONT CAR, TIM There's nothing there! IN THE REAR CAR, ELLIE Alan, where? Grant and the others sit back, disappointed. GRANT Damn. ON THE ROAD, the cars move on. As they roll past, we notice the headlights are on, even in the daytime. Control Troubles Arnold- Vehicle headlights are on and not responding. Those shouldn't be running off the car's batteries. Item one fifty one on today's glitch list. We have all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo and the computers aren't even on their feet yet. Hammond- (turns to Dennis Nedry) Dennis, our lives are in your hands, and you have butterfingers? Nedry- (laughs) I am totally unappreciated in my time. You can run this park from this room with minimal staff for up to three days. You think that level of automation is easy? (sips soda) Or cheap? You know anyone who can network eight machines and debug two million lines of code on my salary? If so, I'd love to see them try. Hammond- I'm sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems. Nedry- You're right, John. You're absolutely right. Everything's my problem. Hammond- I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Dennis. I really will not. Nedry- There's hardly been any debate at all. Hammond- I don't blame people for their mistakes. But I do ask that they pay for them. Nedry- Thanks, dad. Arnold- Dennis. The headlights. Nedry- Yeah, I'll debug the tour program when they get back, okay? Okay?! It'll eat a lot of computer cycles, we'll lose part of the system for a while. There's a finite amount of memory. We can't use it for everything. Are you gonna compile for half an hour-- Muldoon- (interrupting) Quiet, all of you! They're approaching the Tyrannosaur paddock. T-Rex? two Tour Vehicles come to a stop outside the massive fence that serves as the enclosure for the Tyrannosaur Paddock. Everyone is looking at the window in anticipation of seeing the king of the dinosaurs. Malcolm- God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs. Ellie- Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth. and Malcolm stare at Ellie for a moment, then return their attention to the paddock. However, there's no sign of the tyrannosaurus. Arnold- the intercom We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence. the paddock, a cage raises bringing a goat with it. The goat is tethered to a post, as the cage lowers around it, leaving it trapped and exposed. An easy meal for a hungry dinosaur. Lex- What's gonna happen to the goat? He's going to eat the goat?! Tim- Excellent. Gennaro - What's the matter, kid? You never had lamb chops? Lex- I happen to be a vegetarian. Grant- T-Rex doesn't want to be fed, he wants to hunt. Can't just suppress sixty-five million years of gut instinct. continue to wait, and wait, and wait. But the T-Rex is a no-show. They sit back in disappointment as the vehicles move forward again. The Essence of Chaos Malcolm- into the camera Eventually you do plan on having dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right? Hello? H-Hello? on the lens Yes? Hammond- this from the control room I really hate that man. Malcolm- back in his seat The Tyrannosaur doesn't obey any set patterns or park schedules. The essence of chaos. Ellie- I'm still not clear on chaos. Malcolm- It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems. The shorthand is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking, and in Central Park, you get rain instead of sunshine. waves her hand over her head, indicating that explanation went right over her head. Malcolm- laughing Did I go too fast? I did a fly-by. Ellie- I missed it. Malcolm- Here. Give me your glass of water. We'll perform an experiment. attention is outside the vehicle. He notices something and tries to get a better look. Malcolm- The car should be still, but that's okay. It's just an example. Put your hand flat like a hieroglyphic. A drop of water falls on your hand. Which way will the drop roll off? Which finger? Ellie- Thumb, I'd say. places the drop of water on Ellie's hand. It rolls off the back. Malcolm- Ah ha. Okay, freeze your hand. Don't move. I'll do the same thing, start with the same place again. Which way now? Ellie- Let's say back the same way. drops the water again, and gasps. Malcolm- It changed. Why? Because tiny variations... The orientation of the hairs on your hand... Ellie- Alan, look at this. Grant still isn't paying attention, still focused on what's outside. Malcolm- ...The amount of blood distending your vessels... Imperfections in the skin... Ellie- "Imperfections in the skin"? Malcolm- Oh, just microscopic... Microscopic... That never repeat and vastly effect that outcome. That's... what? Ellie- Unpredictability. curiosity finally gets the better of him, and he opens the door of the vehicle and jumps out. Malcolm- There! Look at this. See? I'm right again. Nobody could predict that Dr. Grant would jump out of a moving vehicle. Ellie- out as well Alan? Malcolm- And there's another example. See, here I am now by myself, um, uh, talking to myself. That's Chaos Theory. Triceratops Hammond- Stop the program! Stop the program! Muldoon- I told you how many times we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors! SEGMENT TO BE FILLED IN LATER scientists, Gennaro, and the kids are walking across an open field in Jurassic Park. The sky is noticeably darker with the approach of a storm. Tim- Like I said, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker, and he says the dinosaurs died of diseases. Ellie- Where are we going? Tim- He didn't say they turned into birds. Gennaro- Anyone else think we shouldn't be out here? Tim- And his book was a lot fatter than yours. (uses his hand to demonstrate) Like this. Grant- Really? Ellie- Yours was fully illustrated. (Lex suddenly stumbles, and Grant catches her.) Grant- You okay? Tim- Look at this. Wait, watch. Come on, watch this! (Grant suddenly stops everyone.) Grant- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everybody wait here. (Grant walks off a head. A short time after, Tim follows) Ellie- Tim. Lex- Hey, Timmy! (Tim keeps walking, pushing his way through the tall grass. He emerges into a clearing, where Grant is standing with Jurassic Park's veterinarian, Doctor Harding. Beside the two of them, a female Triceratops lays on her side, breathing heavily.) Harding- Don't be scared. Come on, it's okay. Muldoon tranquilized her for me. She's sick. Ellie- Oh, my god. Hi baby. Hey baby girl. Hey. (she chuckles with excitement) Grant- She was always my favorite when I was a kid, and now I see she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Ellie- (approaches the Triceratops) It's okay. (She notices something odd about her tongue) Microvesicles. That's interesting. (Harding hands her his penlight) Thanks. What are her symptoms? Harding- Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. It seems to happen every six weeks or so. Ellie- Six weeks... (shines the penlight into the Triceratops's eyes) These are dilated. Take a look. It's okay. Harding- They are? I'll be damned. Ellie- That's pharmacological. From local plant life. (She stands up and starts looking around, noticing a plant she recognizes) Is this West Indian Lilac? Harding- Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat them. Ellie- Are you sure? Harding- Pretty sure. Ellie- There's only one way to be positive. I'll have to see the dinosaur's droppings. Malcolm- Dino... droppings? Droppings? Coming Storm Muldoon- (on the phone) Yeah, I got that. (holds the phone aside, to Hammond) The storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We'll have to cut the tour short. We'll pick up tomorrow where we left off. Hammond- Are you sure we have to? Arnold- It's not worth taking the chance, John. Muldoon- Sustained winds at 45 knots. Hammond- Tell them when they get back to the cars. Arnold- (making an announcement) Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you're doing and leave now. Hammond- Damn! (Back at the sick Triceratops, Ian Malcolm is looking at a pile of droppings nearly as tall as he is.) Malcolm- That is one big pile of shit. (Nearby, Ellie, wearing gloves, is digging through another pile of droppings.) Ellie- You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so odd, though. (walks off, thinking) All right, she's suffering from Melia toxicity... every six weeks... Malcolm- She's tenacious. Grant- You have no idea. Malcolm- (calls after Ellie) You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything? (Back in the control room, Nedry is frantically typing away at his console. We don't see what he's typing, but when he finshes, a big button labeled "Execute" appears on his screen.) (Back at the Triceratops, a loud peal of thunder is heard. At this, Gennaro puts his foot down.) Gennaro- Doctors, if you please-- I have to insist that we get moving. Ellie- Oh. You know if it's alright I'd like to stay with Doctor Harding and finish up with the Trike. If you know.... Harding- Sure, I'm in a gas-powered jeep. I can drop her off at the Visitor's Center before I make the boat with the others. Ellie- Great. Then I'll catch up with you if you want to go on. Grant- You sure? Ellie- Yeah, I want to stay with her a little longer. Grant- Okay, then. (Grant, Malcolm, Gennaro, and the kids head back to the tour vehicles as Ellie goes back to examine the triceratops again. Rain begins to pour heavily. Waves are shown crashing over the island's storm barriers. Back in the control room, Nedry is talking with the mate of the boat at the east dock.) Mate- There's nothing I can do. If the captain says we gotta go, we gotta go! Nedry- No no, listen. You gotta give me some time. I did a test run on this thing, and it took me twenty minutes. I think I can push it to eighteen, but you gotta give me at least fifteen minutes. Just give me fifteen minutes. Mate- No promises! (The mate hangs up the phone. Nedry looks nervous, realizing that it's now or never if he's going to pull this heist off.) The Great Embryo Heist (Hammond is idly looking at the mosquito-containing amber attached to his cane) Arnold- Visitor vehicles are returning to the garage. Hammond- So much for our first tour. Two no-shows and one sick Triceratops. Arnold- It could have been worse, John... A lot worse. Nedry- (trying desperately to sound casual and unassuming) Anybody want a soda or something? I'm going up to the machine. I'd thought I'd get somebody something. I've had only sweets and I'm gonna get something salty... Oh! I uh, finished debugging the phones. I was going to, uh, so I did. So I debugged the phones. And I thought maybe I should tell you that the system is going to be, um... uh... compiling for eighteen to twenty minutes. So some of the minor systems, they may go on or off for a while, but it's nothing to worry about, it's just a simple thing. (Nedry turns his attention to his console, clicking the execute button. A lot of the windows on the screen clear away, and what remains is a one minute countdown. Dennis starts the countdown, grabs the can of shaving cream, then leaves.) (Back at the tour vehicles, Grant and Malcolm are in a car by themselves.) Grant- Do yo have any kids? Malcolm- Me? Oh, hell yeah. Three. I love kids. Anything at all can and does happen. Same with wives, for that matter. Grant- You're married? Malcolm- Occasionally. I'm always on the lookout for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm. (Grant turns to him, Malcolm laughs slightly) (Back at the Visitor's Center, Nedry is waiting outside the door leading to the embryonic cold storage. He's watching his stopwatch carefully, as a security camera slowly turns to the door.) Nedry- Five... four... three... two... one... (The door clicks open, the security camera shuts off just as it faces the door, and Nedry enters. Back in the control room, Arnold is about to light a cigarette, when a buzzing, then rhythmic beeping from his computer gets his attention. He turns towards it.) Arnold- That's odd. Hammond- What? Arnold- Door security systems are shutting down. Hammond- Nedry said a few systems might go off, didn't he? (In the cold storage, Nedry opens up the can of shaving cream, seeing the compartments inside. He opens the two embryo freezers, taking out one of each embryo and sticking it in the can. When he has one of each kind, he puts the can back together, closes the embryo freezers, and leaves. Shutdown (Back in the cars, the interactive screen goes off. Grant and Malcolm don't notice.) Malcolm- By the way, Dr. Sattler... she's not, like, available, is she? Grant- Why? Malcolm- I'm sorry. You two are... Grant- Yeah. (The car suddenly jerks as it comes to a halt) Grant- What'd I touch? Malcolm- Um, you didn't touch anything. We stopped. (Back in the control rooms, things are getting really worrisome. Indicators are showing the fences all over the park are turning off.) Arnold- What the hell, what the hell... Hammond- What now? Arnold- Fences are failing all over the park. Hammond- Find Nedry! Check the vending machines! (At that moment, a jeep drives up to the gates of Jurassic Park. Nedry gets out, trying vainly to use a raincoat to protect himself from the pouring rain. He runs over to the gate and opens a panel box, containing a switch that says "Manual Override." He flips it to "Unlock," then gets back in the jeep, and uses it to bump the gates open. He drives off into the park.) (Back in the Control Room, Arnold has made his way over to Nedry's workstation in hopes of fixing the problems. He picks through all the garbage there in distate, then uses his arm to sweep it aside) Arnold- Look at this workstation! What a complete slob! Muldoon- The raptor fences aren't out, are they? (Arnold types at the workstation.) Arnold- No, they're still on. Hammond- Why the hell would he turn the other ones off? (Back in the park, the reason is revealed. An electric fence is shown, with a warning sign that it can't be opened while the fence is armed. Nedry opens it, then drives further into the park. He can barely see through the windshield because of all the rain, and the road is rapidly turning to mud. A fork in the road suddenly appears, and Nedry hits the brakes, but it's too late. The jeep slams into the sign in the middle of the fork. Nedry gets out and picks up the sign. It says "To East Dock," but the arrow hangs loosely, so Nedry doesn't know which direction to go. He points it to the left, then to the right, then angrily spins it.) (Back in the Control Center, Arnold is typing at Nedry's workstation.) Arnold- Access main program. (The computer flashes "ACCESS DENIED".) Arnold- Access main security. (The computer again flashes "ACCESS DENIED".) Arnold- Access main program grid. (The computer flashes "ACCESS DENIED" once more, then the screen suddenly fills with a repeating message: "YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!" At that moment, an animated image of a cartoony Dennis Nedry appears on the other monitor, wagging his finger.) Computer Nedry- Ah ah ah. You didn't say the magic word. Ah ah ah! Ah ah ah! Arnold- PLEASE!!! God damn it! I hate this hacker crap! Hammond- Call Nedry's people in Cambridge. Computer Nedry- --Magic word! Ah ah ah! (Arnold picks up the phone and starts to dial, but realizes something.) Arnold- The phones are out too. Hammond- ...Where did the vehicles stop? 'T. rexes' first appearence (The goat from earlier is still standing in the rain, bleating. The cars have stopped next to the Tyrannosaur paddock. Grant runs through the rain to get back into his car.) Grant- Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put. Malcolm- Are the kids okay? Grant- I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be? Malcolm- Kids get scared. Grant- What's scary? It's just a little hiccup in the power. Malcolm- I'm not scared. Grant- I didn't say you were scared. Malcolm- I know. (Back in the front car, Tim suddenly pops up wearing night vision goggles, startling Lex.) Gennaro- Hey. Where did you find those? Tim- In the box under my seat. Gennaro- Are they heavy? Tim- Yeah. Gennaro- Then they're expensive. Put 'em back. (Tim ignores Gennaro and climbs into the back seat. Lex smacks Tim.) Lex- Don't scare me. (Tim looks out into the rain through the goggles, enjoying the view.) Tim- Whoa, cool. Night vision. (More time passes. Dr. Grant reaches out of the car to fill his canteen with rainwater, then takes a drink. More waiting. Tim suddenly becomes aware of something... a rhythmatic thumping sound.) Tim- (to Lex) Do you feel that? (Lex doesn't answer. Tim's attention turns to the cups of water in the front seat. With each thump, the water ripples.) Gennaro- Maybe it's the power trying to come back on. (The thumping gets louder.) Lex- What is that? (Tim looks out of the car with the night vision goggles, into the T. rex ''Paddock. The goat tied to the stake is gone, only the chain holding it swinging from the stake.) Lex- Where's the goat? (A loud BANG suddenly occurs as something falls on the roof of the car. It's a dismembered leg of the goat. Lex gasps in shock. Tim looks up... and up... and up... and sees the ''Tyrannosaurus, devouring the goat whole. It lets out an epic roar.) Gennaro- Oh jesus! Oh jesus! (Gennaro panics, throws open the door of the car, and runs out into the rain.) Lex- (freaking out) He left us...! He left us! (Grant and Malcolm watch Gennaro race by their car in the direction of a concrete bathroom.) Grant- Now where does he think he's going? Malcolm- When you've gotta go, you've gotta go. (Another sound gets their attention, and they look up, to see the T. rex breaking through the no-longer electrified fence.) Malcolm- God, do I hate being right all the time. (The T. rex approaches the second Explorer, nudging it with her snout.) Grant- (practically whispering) Keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement. (Back in the front Explorer, Lex is tearing through a storage area in the back seat. She pulls out a flashlight, which turns on. The light gets the Rex's attention, and she turns towards the front car.) Grant- Turn the light off. Turn the light off! (In the front car, Tim is frantically trying to get the flashlight off) Tim- Hurry! Turn it off! Lex- I'm sorry! (The kids argue for a bit) Tim- You're the one who turned it-- (Suddenly, the Rex's head crashes down, slamming the plexiglass roof of the car down onto the kids. The plexiglass holds, however, it is the only thing protecting the kids from the Rex's teeth. The kids scream in terror. The Tyrannosaurus then slams its head against the car, tipping it into the air. A second slam flips the car completely over. The T. rex stands on top of the car and starts trying to bite its way through. The kids are trapped in the rapidly crushing car, and mud and water are pouring in around them. In the rear car, Grant finds a box of flares and grabs one. After a bit, he gets out of the car and stands in the pouring rain, holding the lit flare.) Grant- HEY! (The Rex immediately turns towards him, letting out a loud roar. Grant slowly waves the flare back and forth, the T. rex following the movement of the flare. Grant flings the flare off to the side, and freezes in place. The T. rex goes after the light. Malcolm then exits the car with a flare of his own.) Malcolm- Hey! Hey! Hey! Grant- Ian, FREEZE! (Malcolm starts running with the flare, trying to lure the Rex away. It works too well, as the Rex comes in pursuit.) Malcolm- Get the kids! Grant- Get rid of the flare! Malcolm- Get the kids! Grant- Get rid of the flare! (Malcolm throws the flare away, but it's too late. The T-Rex is now in hot pursuit of him. Malcolm runs for his life towards the bathroom Gennaro hid in.) Gennaro- (praying) Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord be-- (Gennaro sees the T. rex coming and screams, slamming the door of the stall shut. The T. rex's head crashes into the bathroom building. Malcolm is knocked down and buried under the collapsing roof. The rest of the bathroom collapses, leaving Gennaro exposed, seated on the toilet. The'' T. rex'' stares at him for a moment, then snaps him up in his jaws, swinging him around.) Gennaro- No! No! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (Back at the wrecked vehicle, Grant is trying to help the kids out.) Lex- Dr. Grant! (Grant helps Lex out, then tries to help Tim.) Tim- I'm stuck! The seat's got my feet! Grant- I'll get you next. (To Lex) You're all right. You're okay. (back to the car) Tim! Tim! (Lex suddenly screams as the T. rex comes back their way. Grant quickly covers her mouth.) Grant- Don't move! It can't see us if we don't move. (The Rex stops right in front of them, her massive foot leaving an equally massive print in the mud. The Rex breathes, blowing Dr. Grant's hat off. But Grant and Lex remain still. The Rex's attention turns to the wrecked car, starting to knock it around. Grant and Lex are forced to move to stay ahead of it, but are being backed towards the concrete barrier. With Lex on his back, Grant grabs a wire and beings to rappel down the wall. The Rex continues to push the car closer to the edge. Lex screams and grabs around Grant's neck tightly.) Grant- Lex! You're choking me! (Grant realizes that the car is about to come right down on top of them. He looks around quickly, and spots another wire off to the side out of the way.) Grant- (To Lex) Grab the wire! (Grant runs towards it, but comes up short. He lets his momentum swing him back, then tries again. Lex grabs the wire just as the car falls past, barely missing them and landing in a tree below. The T. rex lets out another loud roar.) Debugging (Back in the control room, Arnold's still trying to figure out Nedry's sabotage.) Arnold- "keycheck space minus oh." "keychecks off." "safety space minus oh." He turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anyone to see what he's about to do. Now this next entry is the kicker: "White rabbit object." Whatever it did, it did it all. But with the keychecks off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. The only way to find them now is to go through the computer's lines of code, one by one. Ellie- How many lines of code are there? Arnold- About two million. Ellie- Two million? Arnold- Yeah. Hammond- (to Muldoon) Robert. I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back my grandchildren. Muldoon- Sure. Ellie- I'm going with him. (Muldoon and Ellie leave. Hammond looks out the window at the pouring rain.) Arnold- John... (Hammond doesn't seem to hear him, as wrapped up in his thoughts as he is.) Arnold- (louder) John. (Hammond turns his attention to Arnold.) Arnold- I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry. Nedry's Plan Goes Awry Nedry, still lost in the rain, is driving toward east dock. Nedry: (frustrated) should've been there by now (The Jeep splashes through a puddle as Nedry loses concentration of the road as he turns to the car door window. The Jeep approaches a white fence, and Nedry panics, tries desperately to steer the Jeep away. The Jeep crashes, and gets stuck on a fallen tree. Nedry gets out of the Wrangler, but realizes the wheels are stuck) Nedry: DAMN! (He sees a sign pointing to the East Dock, which is straight ahead.) Nedry: There's the road! (Nedry, stressed out due to having a small amount of time left, goes to the front of the Jeep to grab rope he can tie to a tree at the bottom in order to get the Jeep out) Nedry: (stressed out talking to himself) There's something here...tight...that thing there and...pull down this thing to there (Nedry slips down to the bottom) Nedry: My glasses!...I can afford more glasses (Nedry makes his way to a tree to tie a rope around to get his Jeep to the bottom, and he stubs his toe) Nedry: Oh, jeez (Nedry looks at his watch) Nedry: I got time. I got time! You can do this Dennis you can do this. (Suddenly, a Dilophosauris starts stalking him) Nedry: Hello? (The creature suddenly appears behind the tree Nedry is tieing rope to) Nedry: (Nervous) Oh that's nice. Gotta go. (Nedry heads back to the Jeep, but the creature continues following him) Nedry: (Scared) Nice boy...NICE BOY (Nedry then grabs a stick, and starts poking at the Dilophosauris) Nedry: Hey here's a stick. See the stick? STICK STUPID! (Nedry throws the stick, but the creature has no interest in the stick as it continues to look at Nedry) Nedry: No wonder you're extinct...I will run you over when I get back down (Nedry keeps walking to the Jeep, but the Dilophosauris has no intention of leaving. Nedry looks back at it, and it prepares to spue acid at him by raising part of it's skin, and growls at Nedry. It spues acid at him, but misses the first time. Nedry reaches the car door, looks back in the direction of the Dilophosauris, and it is successful able to reach Nedry as the acid reaches his face, and starts burning his eyeballs) Nedry: GEEAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Nedry hits his head on the car door, and falls down. In the process, he loses his Barbasol can containing the embryos, which falls down the waterfall. He gets back into the Jeep, thinking he is safe, when the Dilophosauris suddenly appears in the passenger side of the Wrangler. With no where to go, the creature is able to devour Nedry. Warranting his plan a total failure) Tree Rescue (Grant and Lex are now safely down from the wall. Grant is looking up at the tree the Land Cruiser and Tim are in.) Lex- (Still frantic) Timmy! Grant- Now, Lex. Listen. Lex, I'm right here. I'll look after you. I have to go help your brother. Stay right here and wait for me. Lex- (frantically screaming) He left us! He left us! Grant- (firmly) But that's not what I'm gonna do. Okay? (Lex is still terrified, but nods.) Grant- Stay here. (Grant heads for the tree, as Lex scampers into a nearby drainage pipe.) Grant- (yelling up the tree) Tim? Tim, you hear me? I'm coming up. (starts climbing) I hate climbing. I hate trees. Way too high. Goddamn tree. (He finally reaches the Land Cruiser, and sees Tim inside, with his eyes closed) Tim? (Tim opens his eyes, seeing Dr. Grant) Grant- You okay? Tim- (weakly) I threw up. Grant- That's okay. Just give me your hand. (Grant extends his hand. Tim doesn't move) Tim, I won't tell anyone that you threw up. Just give me your hand. (Tim takes it and starts to move towards Grant) Here. I've got you. Okay, that's good. Over the rail. (Tim grabs the steering wheel, causing the wheels of the Land Cruiser to turn) Tim- Don't pull me too hard. Grant- Stand on the door. Hang onto me. (Tim grabs Dr. Grant) That's not too bad, right Timmy? Tim- Yes it is. Grant- It's like a tree house. Your dad ever build you one? Tim- No. Grant- Yeah, me too. (The two of them start to descend) Grant- Now the thing about climbing is, you never look down. Tim- This is impossible. How am I going to do this? It's about... Grant- I'm going to help you with your footing. (Suddenly a noise is heard above them. Grant looks up and sees the Land Cruiser is starting to move down towards them.) Grant- Oh, no. Tim, go! (They start to descend the tree quickly, but the Land Cruiser continues to fall towards them.) Grant- Go, Tim, go! Faster, Tim! (Grant soon realizes they're not going to be able to outrun the car to the bottom.) Grant- Tim, jump! (They both jump out of the tree to the ground, the car plummeting towards them. Grant lifts his arms above his head in a vain attempt to shield them from the falling car, but the car suddenly stops as it slams into a branch just above them.) Grant- Go, Tim! (As they try to run, the car begins to tilt towards them. Grant throws Tim to the ground and jumps on top of him to shield him from the car. By sheer luck, however, the car crashes down around them, them having been exactly where the shattered sunroof was.) Tim- Well, Dr. Grant... We're back in the car again. Grant- Well, at least you're out of the tree. Wreckage (Muldoon and Ellie drive up in a jeep. They instantly realize one of the Land Cruisers is missing.) Ellie- Oh god. Where's the other car? Wheres the other car? Alan? Muldoon- Dr. Grant? Ellie- ALAN! Muldoon- GRANT! (As they look around, they soon find something unpleasant which is the remains of Genarro.) Muldoon- I think this was Gennaro. Ellie- I think this was, too. (They hear the roar of the T-Rex) Ellie- I think it's ahead of us. Muldoon- It could be anywhere. With the fences down, it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes. (As they approach the wrecked bathroom, they hear a groan. They quickly dig into the mess and find Malcolm.) Ellie- (sees Malcolm's belt tied around his leg) He's put a tourniquet on. Ian? Ian?! Malcolm- (weakly) Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend. (The roar of the T-Rex is heard again, and this time, it's closer.) Ellie- Can we chance moving him? Malcolm- Please, chance it. (Muldoon helps Malcolm get into the Jeep, while Ellie continues to look around.) Muldoon- Ellie, come on! (Ellie reaches the barrier at the side of the road, looks over it, and sees...) Ellie- The other car! (Muldoon and Ellie quickly descend to investigate the wreckage.) Muldoon- Dr. Grant? Ellie- Alan! (They realize the car's empty.) Muldoon- They're not here. (Ellie shines her flashlight on the muddy ground. She sees three sets of footprints, one large and two small, heading into the paddock.) The Chase (Malcolm, still in the jeep, becomes aware of a rhythmic pounding. His attention goes down to a massive T-Rex footprint filled with rainwater. It ripples with each pound.) Malcolm- Anybody hear that? You know what that is? It's an impact tremor is what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here. (starts frantically calling to the others) Come on, we have to get out of here. We have to go. Now. Now! Right now! Let's go! (Muldoon and Ellie race back to the Jeep and jump in. Muldoon starts the jeep and drives off just as the T-Rex bursts into view. Ellie screams in terror.) Malcolm- Must go faster! (Muldoon looks in the rearview mirror. It says "objects in mirror are closer than they appear" and is full of T-Rex jaws.) Malcolm- Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth gear! (Malcolm backs away, but ends up on the gearshift, sending the Jeep into Neutral and slowing it down.) Muldoon- Get off the stick! Bloody move! Ellie- Look out! (They barely manage to get their heads down as a massive tree branch destroys the windshield. The T-Rex blasts right through it without slowing down, and rams the back of the Jeep with its head, knocking it up. Muldoon manages to get the Jeep back into gear and floors it. The T-Rex begins to fall behind, and eventually gives up the chase. Ellie and Muldoon breathe sighs of relief.) Malcolm- Think they'll have that on the tour? (The Jeep continues to drive through the rainy night.) A Tree For My Bed Grant, Lex, and Tim make their way through Jurassic Park. Far in the distance, there's another roar. Lex- Are you hearing this? Another roar can be heard Alan- Come on, Tim. Come on, hurry up. Let's, uh, get up this tree. Tim- Oh, no. Grant- Come on, Tim, it's okay. Try up here. Lex, Tim, and Grant climb. Grant is behind, watching the other two, giving them a push up when they need it. Tim- (unhappy) Oh, man. I hate trees. Lex-(briskly) They don't bother me! Tim- (still unhappy) Oh, yeah, well, you weren't in the last one. The three can hear the hoots of the animals. Some are almost musical. Now, near the top of the tree, the three of them sit there on a flat place. It's an incredible view. They can see in all directions. It is clouded but still there's a lot of detail. Most striking of all are sauropod heads, at the end of long necks, that tower over the park. Tim- Hey, those are Brontosauruses. I mean, uh, Brachiosauruses. Alan- They're singing. Alan moves over to a higher branch. He hoots loudly, trying to imitate one of the calls. Immediately, two of the heads turn in their direction and hoot back. Lex- Shh, shh! Don't let the monsters come over here! Alan- They're not monsters, Lex. They're just animals. These are herbivores. Tim- That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception. Grant- (disapprovingly) Tim... Lex- Oh, I hate the other kind. Alan- The other kind of just... do what they do. Grant finds a solid web of branch and settles himself in it, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, with a little room on either side of him. Lex and Tim nestle up next to him. Grant is surprised, but accepts it. Satisfied, they settle in for the night. But something in Alans pocket pinches him. Alan- Ooh! Aah! What's that? (He winces and digs it out. It's the velociraptor claw he unearthed in Montana. He looks at it. The kids do as well.) Lex- What are you and Ellie gonna do now if you don't have to pick up dinosaur bones anymore? Alan- I don't know, I guess I guess we'll just have to evolve too. Tim- What do you call a blind dinosaur? Grant- I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur? Tim- Do-you-think-he-saurus. Grant chuckles Tim- What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog? Grant- You got me. Tim- A Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex. (Grant chuckles again) Lex- What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep? Grant- I'll stay awake. Lex- (skeptical) All night? Grant- All night. Both kids finally close their eyes. Grant lets the claw fall to the ground. Restaurant scene The toys and collectables in the Gallimimus Gift Shop are shown. The camera shifts towards the Cretaceous Cafe. JOHN HAMMOND sits at the table, alone. There is a bucket of ice cream at his end of the table, and he's eating a dish of it, staring down. Ellie draws up to the table and Hammond looks up at her. HAMMOND They were all melting. ELLIE Malcolm's okay for now. I gave him a shot of morphine. HAMMOND They'll all be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert? Another pause. Hammond breaks it again. HAMMOND You know the first... (he swallows the ice) ...attraction I ever built when I came down from Scotland... was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had a wee trapeze and a... a merry-go... carousel... and a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course. But people would say they could see the fleas. Ellie just looks at him, not sure what his state is. He goes on. HAMMOND "I can see the fleas, mummy! Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade. HAMMOND But with this place, I wanted to show them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something they could... see and touch. An aim not devoid of merit. ELLIE But you can't think through this one, John. You have to feel it. HAMMOND You're right, you are absolutely right. Hiring Nedry was a mistake, that's obvious. We're overdependent on automation, I can see that now. Now, the next time, everything's correctable. ELLIE John HAMMOND Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time, it'll be flawless. ELLIE It's still the Flea Circus. It's all an illusion. HAMMOND When we have control... ELLIE You never had control! That's the illusion! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. So I made a mistake, too. I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now. The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan, Lex, and Tim. John, they're out there, where people are dying. ELLIE So... Ellie reaches out and takes a spoon out of one of the buckets of ice cream, and licks it. Finally: ELLIE (cont'd) It's good. HAMMOND Spared no expense. My Friend Brachiosaur It is close to dawn. Grant, Tim, and Lex are asleep in the branches of the tree, both kids now curled up under Grant's arms. A brachiosaur's head pushes into the tree branches, right up beside them. Grant awakens, only a little bit asleep. He notices the brachiosaurus and smiles. Lex awakens too. Lex screams. She flees to a higher brach. The brachiosaur returns for a second bite. Tim awakes too. Lex- GO AWAY!!! Grant- (quietly) It's okay! It's okay! It's a brachiosaur! Tim- Veggiesaurus, Lex, Veggiesaurus! '' Lex- (softly) ''Veggie. (Tim tries to imitate the Brachiosaur's noise.) Tim- Come on. Come on, girl. Come on. Grant moves forward with a brach with leafs. Grant- Come on. Come on, baby. (The brachiosaur makes a loud honking noise, startling Grant and the kids. ) (Alan tries to feed the brachiosaur. The animal gets the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with him. ) Grant- I'm not letting go! (Tim reaches out, petting the dinosaur's head while it chews. ) (The dinosaur keeps chewing placidly.) Tim- It looks like it has a cold. Grant- Yeah. Maybe. Lex- (interested) Can I touch it? Grant- Sure. Just think of it as kind of a big cow. Tim giggles. Lex- I like cows. The dinosaur head moves away from the group. Lex tentatively edges forward in the tree to the inspection. Lex- Come on, girl. Come on up here, girl. Come on. Up here! The Brachiosaurus suddenly sneezes. It's a vast explosion, and Lex is dripping wet from head to toe in mucus. She is frozen with horror. Tim- God bless you! "Life Found A Way" (Grant, Tim, and Lex are walking away from the tree they spent the night in. Lex is still soaked from the Brachiosaurus sneeze.) Lex- Yuck! Tim- Oh, great. Now she'll never try anything new. She'll sit in her room and never come out and play on her computer. (While the two kids argue, Dr. Grant climbs over a fallen log and suddenly disappears from sight. The kids don't notice.) Lex- I'm a hacker! Tim- That's what I said! You're a nerd. Lex- I am not a computer nerd! I prefer to be called a hacker! Grant- (Holding a broken eggshell) Oh god. (Around Grant, there are multiple eggshells like the one he's holding. The kids finally notice Grant is no longer following them, and come back.) Grant- You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding. Tim- But... my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls. Grant- Amphibian DNA. Lex- What's that? Grant- Well, on the tour, the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaurs' genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. Some species of West African frog are known to spontaneously change sex from male to female in a single-sex environment. a bit Malcolm was right. Look. (There's a trail of little dinosaur footprints leading away from the nest.) Grant- Life found a way. Category:Film script Transcript